


Love Can Go To Hell

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "Friendship is a special gift, generously given, happily accepted and deeply appreciated." A Jack/Clarissa story because Liz Carr is amazing and deserves more fanfiction written for her.





	

Okay guys and girls, this is my first Silent Witness Fic. I only recently got back in to the show, I kind off boycotted it after Amanda Burton left but I’m so glad I came back to it because I am absolutely in love with Liz Carr as Clarissa and the Jack/Clarissa relationship on the show. Now, I’m a little worried about this weeks episodes because I get the feeling Clarissa’s leaving ( which I’m hoping isn’t really true ) because it with truly break my heart, it looks like her Husband Max may have a hand in this so I already hate him, sorry. So this story is a hate Max one, anyway…I hope it’s okay. FYI, if you didn’t know already Liz is on Twitter, go follow her, she’s hilarious xxx  
…  
Jack Hodgson arrived back at the office just after 10pm, shaking the excess wetness of his jacket from the rain outside; he put his coffee that he was carrying on the desk, turning when he heard the noise from the lab to see Clarissa still at her desk. He eyed her curiously before walking over to her, his coffee in his hand.  
“Clarissa…what are you still doing here?”  
“What does it look like Jack…I’m working.”  
He sensed a tone he wouldn’t normally associate with her, looking at her closely to see she wasn’t herself. He leaned over beside her, passing her his coffee.  
“Here, you look like you need this more than me.”  
She finally looked at him, a genuine smile on her face.  
“Thanks Jack.”  
“So, what’s going on? I’m almost certain you left this place before I did this evening, so what are you doing back.”  
“I could ask you the same.”  
“I forgot a file; I dropped in to pick it up. I need it for tomorrow for court. So what’s your excuse?”  
“I just didn’t feel like being at home, is that okay.”  
“Hey, Clarissa…come on, it’s me. What’s going on with you?”  
“It’s Max.”  
“Max?”  
Clarissa put the cup down with a thud before turning to look up at Jack, an annoyed look on her face.  
“My Husband, for god sake Jack.”  
“Right yeah, sorry. It’s just, you rarely talk abut him.”  
“Well, we’re at work.”  
“Yeah but, come on Clarissa…we’re friends as well as colleagues.”  
“I suppose it’s not something we really do, is it…personal stuff.”  
Jack moved and grabbed a chair that was behind Clarissa’s wheelchair and sat down beside her, turning her wheelchair a little so she was facing him better.  
“Okay missus, what’s up…talk to me.”  
“I don’t know Jack, we…”  
“Hey, what did I say…friends. Let me help if I can.”  
“When I got home tonight, Max was waiting for me. He said that we needed to talk. There was something in his eyes I’ve never seen before, guilt.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He’s been….he’s been seeing someone, for quite a while apparently, at least a year. He didn’t know how to tell me.”  
“Oh, Clarissa I’m sorry.”  
“Her names Sarah, she works with him. He says there have been many times he’s wanted to tell me but he’s always backed out, afraid of how I’d react.”  
“Will he stop seeing her?”  
“He’s in love with her; he wants to be with her. He’s leaving me Jack.”  
“Shit, okay so…you know what, you’ll be fine.”  
Clarissa pressed the button on her wheelchair to move back from Jack, trying to go past him but Jack wasn’t having it.  
“Clarissa come on, wait.”  
He came to stand in front of her, refusing to allow her past.  
“Move Jack or I’ll run over your foot.”  
“Don’t care, I’m not moving.”  
Clarissa let out a long sigh before looking away, as Jack knelt down in front of her.  
“I’m not in the mood for your games tonight Jack, please.”  
“Where are you going to go, home?”  
“He said he can be out by the end of the week.”  
“So you just avoid each other until then.”  
“I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“Look, do you want to go home tonight?”  
“I was planning on working all night.”  
“Right, come on.”  
“Where?”  
“You’re coming home with me.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t come home with you.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well for a start you’re flat doesn’t have any wheelchair access.”  
“Oh we’ll work our way around that, come on.”  
Before Clarissa could argue, Jack was behind her and wheeling her out despite her protests.  
…  
Jack parked outside his flat, Clarissa sitting in the passenger’s side, looking anything but happy.  
“Oh come on smile, I’m not that bad.”  
“This wasn’t a good idea.”  
“Would you rather go home?”  
She went very quiet at the question, closing her eyes tightly before shaking her head.   
“Good, wait here… I won’t be long.”  
She muttered quietly to herself as she watched Jack take her wheelchair from the boot of his car and disappear in to the building with it.  
“What the hell is he doing now?”  
He finally came back a few minutes later, her wheelchair no where in sight as he opened her door for her.  
“Come on then.” He smiled.  
“Where’s the chair?”   
“It’s in the flat.”  
“Well it’s no good in there is it Jack.”  
“You’re just done telling me that I don’t have wheelchair access, so how did you think I was gonna get it up there.”  
“Well how am I going to get up there?”  
“Easy, I’ll carry you.”  
“Like hell you will.”  
Jack knelt down in front of her, taking her hand.  
“Clarissa, you don’t have to be ashamed, how long have we known each other.”  
“I’m not ashamed you idiot…just bloody embarrassed.”  
“Well don’t be, you’ve nothing to be embarrassed about. Put your arms around my neck, come on.”  
“Oh for gods sake.”   
Clarissa rolled her eyes before she did as Jack asked before he gently lifted her out of the car. He kicked the door shut with his foot and brought Clarissa closer to him.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“I feel like a bloody child.”  
“Stop complaining woman. How many men can you say literally swept you off your feet.”  
“Just get me inside will you.”  
…  
Jack put Clarissa down gently when they reached his flat, allowing her time to get herself together.  
“Now, you hungry?”  
“Not really.”  
“Drink?”  
“Dare I ask if you have any wine in this place?”  
“As a matter of fact I do, Nikki left it the last time she was round. Give me a minute.”  
“Thank you Nikki.” Clarissa smiled to herself.  
An hour later Jack was in his chair, Clarissa beside him as she drank the wine Nikki had left while Jack finished off his second bottle of beer.  
“So…what are you gonna do?”  
“What can I do, he wants out…I can’t stop him.”  
“You still love him?”  
“A little less since yesterday.” She joked.  
“Clarissa…”  
“He’s been my caregiver for the last ten years Jack, what do I do now.”  
“Can’t you just hire someone to clean and what ever?”  
“He did more than that Jack, you may think you know me but all you ever see is the Clarissa at work.”  
“What did he do that we can’t huh?”  
“Jack, I can’t dress myself…I can’t go to the toilet myself. Max did all that for me. He did everything; I can’t do it on my own.”  
“What about work, when you…have too…”  
“Nikki.”  
“She never said.”  
“It’s not something you discuss with others Jack; anyway…we know how awkward you men can get over this stuff.”  
“Jesus Clarissa, credit me with some compassion. You and I have worked together for years, even before The Lyle. I’d help you with anything you needed, because we’re friends and that’s what real friends do for each other when things are tough. So Nikki takes care of you at work, fine. Then let me look after you at home, I’ll come by every night, make sure you’re washed and dressed, and I’ll come by every morning and get you ready for work.”  
“I don’t know Jack, I feel a little…”  
“A little what…embarrassed. Don’t be, and even if you are, what’s a little embarrassment between friends.” He smiled.  
“We’ll see how things go, I’m not saying it will work out but…I’m willing to give it a try.”  
“Good, bedtime don’t you think. I have an old t-shirt you can use and you can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“I don’t want to put you out.”  
“You’re not, don’t worry about it. Will I help you get ready?”  
Clarissa watched him, a little unsure at first before Jack gave her a reassuring smile.  
“You’ve nothing to feel ashamed about, remember?”  
“Okay.”  
…  
A week later Clarissa was in her sitting room, Jack standing by her side as Max came though with the last of his bags, giving Clarissa an apologetic look as he leaned down to kiss her.  
“I really am sorry Clarissa.”  
“Just go Max…go.” She said, turning away from him.  
Jack followed him to the door, Max turning back to speak.  
“You’ll look after her won’t you, make sure she’s alright?”  
“Yeah don’t worry about Clarissa, she’ll be fine. She has very supportive friends around her.”  
“I’m glad, well I better go.”  
“For what it’s worth, she deserved better than that. The way you’ve behaved towards her, cheating behind her back for a year. You knew what you were getting in to when you married Clarissa and the hard work that came along with it. If you weren’t sure, you never should have married her.”  
“Back then, I really did love her…but meeting Sarah, I realised all the things I was missing. I’ve spent ten years looking after Clarissa, It’s my turn to live my own life, maybe even kids.”  
“So that’s what this has all been about, Clarissa couldn’t give you kids so you get someone who can.”  
“Not just that I…”  
“Get out, Clarissa deserves better than you, and she will find someone, someone deserving of her.”  
“You, I’ve seen how close you are with her.”  
“You can be close with a woman without sleeping with her you know, I do love her, as a friend and unlike you, I’ll make sure she’s alright, that she’s always taken care off because that’s what friends do for one another.”  
Max gave Jack a look he couldn’t quite read before he turned and walked out the door, leaving Jack in the doorway.  
“Is he gone?”   
Jack closed the door before turning around to see Clarissa behind him, tears in her eyes. He knelt down beside her, taking hold of her hand.  
“He’s gone.”  
“Good, so maybe now I can get back to some normality.”  
“What’s normal?”   
“I need a drink.”  
“Yeah me too, let me guess…wine?”  
“Perfect, Jack?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks, for everything you’ve done for me the past week and for being here today, I couldn’t face him on my own.”  
“Hey, you’ll never be on your own. You’ll always have you friends…always. I’ll go get your wine.”  
Jack walked away before stopping to speak again.  
“There is one other thing we finally learned.”  
“Oh yeah, what’s that then.”  
“You’re not afraid to pee in front of me anymore.” He joked.  
“Oh ha bloody ha, get the wine you cheeky sod.”

-Fin


End file.
